La Poursuite du Bonheur
by x-bon3s-f3tiche-x
Summary: 6H00. Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit venait de sonner. Temperance Brennan, 30 ans, célibataire, déplia ses yeux, bâilla longuement, et sauta du lit sur ses deux pieds joints.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Bones ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et le votre._

_Saison : Aucune saison particulière. Aucun spoiler._

_Scénario : Une fic centrée sur la relation B&B._

**La Poursuite Du Bonheur**

6H00. Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit venait de sonner. Temperance Brennan, 30 ans, célibataire, déplia ses yeux, bâilla longuement, et sauta du lit sur ses deux pieds joints. La chambre était baignée d'une lumière dorée. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Depuis quelques temps, Temperance semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et moins distante avec les personnes la côtoyant, qu'à son habitude. D'ailleurs, ses collègues et amis de l'institut Jefferson où elle travaillait, prenaient un malin plaisir à l'interroger sur le soi-disant prince charmant qui la rendait si pleine de vie et qui expliquait, par conséquent, sa joie de vivre. Ils s'imaginaient qu'elle avait été séduite par un homme sur un de ces fameux sites de rencontres et que depuis, elle filait le parfait amour avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Mais en réalité, ils avaient tous tort. Un homme n'était pas à l'origine de sa béatitude. Enfin si, mais pas de la façon dont ses collègues l'imaginaient.

Une seule personne avait découvert le véritable sujet de ce soudain changement de comportement : son partenaire, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Bones – surnom qu'il lui avait donné – n'avait cessé d'être impressionné par son co-équipier. En effet, il était le meilleur agent du FBI de tout Washington, celui qui se fiait toujours à son instinct et qui ne se trompait que rarement ; mais également un père présent qui s'occupait merveilleusement bien de son fils Parker et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle les femmes tombaient si rapidement sous son charme. Non. C'était aussi un homme beau, musclé et terriblement sexy ; mais qui plus est, intelligent, courageux, attentionné et surtout célibataire. Autrement dit, l'homme parfait. Mais ces deux-là n'étaient que partenaire, et amis. Rien de plus.

Oui. Depuis quelques temps, Bones était heureuse comme jamais. Tout ça grâce à la famille qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé après tant d'années d'incompréhension, d'espoir et de souffrance.

Brennan avait, en effet, découvert ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère et avait ainsi pu faire son deuil. Puis, elle avait retrouvé la complicité qu'elle avait entretenu avec son frère Russ étant enfant ; ce qui désormais leur permettait d'aller boire un verre ensemble de temps à autre pour rattraper le temps perdu ou tout simplement être ensemble, comme avant. Et enfin, son père était réapparu accusé d'un meurtre qu'il avait, elle le savait, commis pour la protéger. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit un meurtrier, Temperance avait décidé de le défendre avec l'aide de son frère. Après tout, c'était son père. L'homme qui jusqu'à ses 15 ans l'avait élevé et qui n'avait cessé de l'aimer depuis. Désormais, cet homme était libre et Brennan savait que plus jamais il ne la quitterait.

Après s'être gaiement étirée, la jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bain. Puis, elle fit glisser sa nuisette en soie le long de ses jambes et entra dans la douche. Elle y resta un quart d'heure, voulant profiter du contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. A peine sortit de la cabine, Temperance entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Faute de temps, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

- Hey Bones ! Comm… En la voyant vêtu ainsi, Booth déglutit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur na nuque. Une goutte d'eau y perlait. Elle se mit a couler le long de son cou, continua sur ses épaules et finit par se frayer un chemin à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement… irrésistible.

- Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda sa partenaire dans les yeux et y vit une pointe d'incompréhension.

- Heu… Je… Nous avons une affaire. Un corps a été retrouvé dans un parc. C'est à Quest Avenue.

- D'accord, je vais m'habiller et j'arrive.

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Son partenaire n'avait pas bougé, encore sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir si sexy un jour. Il se remémora la scène et le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Wow…

Booth roulait tranquillement en tapotant son volant avec ses doigts au rythme de la musique que diffusait la radio. Malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête l'image de sa partenaire mouillée et seulement couverte d'une serviette. En y repensant, il détourna la tête de la route et l'observa. Elle regardait le décor défilé par la fenêtre, et semblait rêveuse. Elle était tellement belle. Il appréciait les moments où elle paraissait fragile, comme maintenant. Soudain, elle bougea la tête et le dévisagea :

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Fit-elle

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si vous m'aviez vu nu.

Il sourit, gêné, et reposa le regard sur la route sans rien n'ajouter. Le voir déboussolé comme à cet instant lui faisait incroyablement plaisir. Elle reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur et afficha un immense sourire. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'ils roulaient en silence. Booth, impatient, passa à la vitesse supérieure. Le moteur se mit alors à ronfler plus fort. Il tourna en direction d'Union Street, tandis que le feu passait au rouge. A quelques mètres de là, sur la route opposée, une femme de petite taille, aux yeux cerclés de lunettes rondes conduisait une camionnette. Son patron lui avait ordonné de livrer ses marchandises dans l'heure, si elle ne voulait pas être viré. Elle accéléra vivement. Après tout, elle avait une famille à nourrir. Alors qu'elle allait ralentir, le feu passa au vert. _Dieu est avec moi_, pensa-t-elle. Soudain, une grosse voiture noire apparut au travers de son chemin. Sans réfléchir et par pur réflexe, elle freina brusquement mais il était trop tard. Sa camionnette percuta de plein fouet la voiture qui partit de travers et dérapa sur la chaussée à une vitesse effrayante. Le temps semblait s'étirer tout à coup comme dans un long bâillement.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petit review ! Croyez-moi, ça ne fait pas de mal et ça me permet d'améliorer mes histoires ! _


	2. Chapter 2

- Peter, prépare-moi une perfusion. J'ai un pouls filant et pas de tension, respiration à 48, plaie à la tête, fracture fermée au fémur droit avec hémorragie interne…

Tout à coup, un son strident se fit entendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle part. Tension à 7, pouls à 140. Je prépare un tube endotrachéal de 7, on va intuber… Ça y est ! Fit Peter.

- Elle ne respire pas, lança une infirmière.

- Très bien, Tom, charge le défibrillateur à 360. Dégagez…

Le corps se dressa et retomba inerte.

- Toujours rien… Injectez-lui 5 milligrammes d'adrénaline et rechargez à 360.

Une fois encore le corps se cambra, mais l'électrocardiogramme était toujours plat. Peter aurait dû tout arrêter depuis plusieurs minutes et déclarer l'heure du décès, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait son massage de cœur. Il s'adressa à son co-équipier :

- Repasse encore un demi milligramme d'adré et monte à 400.

- Peter, c'est de la folie ! On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. C'est finit.

- Non ! On continue, Tom.

Les infirmières le regardaient, interloqués. Il était en sueur, les yeux hagards. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait de continuer.

- Fais ce que je te dis, continua-t-il

Tom injecta une nouvelle dose, malgré les protestations de quelques infirmières.

- Dégagez ! Ordonna Peter

Le corps se dressa une dernière fois. Peter fixait désormais l'électrocardiogramme, espérant voir un changement. Rien. Alors qu'il allait renoncer et annoncer l'heure du décès, il entendit un bip régulier.

- Son cœur repart ! Fit Peter, rassuré. Je savais que ce n'était pas finit…

- Tout est de ma faute…

- Monsieur, calmez-vous ! Je dois recoudre votre plaie, tenta l'infirmière.

- Co… Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- La femme qui était avec moi… Où est-elle ?... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Monsieur Booth, écoutez-moi, je ne sais pas où est votre amie, ni comment elle va. En revanche, je sais que plus vite je vous soignerai, plus vite vous le saurez. Alors laissez-moi recoudre votre bras, d'accord ?

Booth acquiesça contre son gré. Il repensa à l'accident, tout était allé si vite. S'il n'avait pas accéléré, alors le feu serait passé au rouge plus tôt. Ainsi, il aurait pût éviter la camionnette. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Plus tard, tandis que l'infirmière finissait la suture, un médecin d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux toujours aussi blond, entra dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Booth ?

Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda, inquiet.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Pratt. Je me suis occupé de votre amie, le Dr Brennan. Son état est désormais stable, malgré les complications que nous avons rencontrées. Mon collègue, le Dr James, et moi-même avons pu cesser l'hémorragie de sa jambe droite. Elle a également quelques plaies superficielles à la tête et sur ses bras, mais rien de très grave. Néanmoins, nous allons la garder quelques jours en observation pour être sûr que son état ne se dégrade pas…

- Attendez, le coupa Booth… Quelles complications ?

Le Docteur Pratt soupira et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Lorsque le Dr Brennan est arrivé à l'hôpital, son état était assez grave. Et, étant donné le choc brutal qu'elle a subi lors de l'accident et la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre plusieurs secondes. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à la réanimer à temps.

- Mais, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Booth, perdu.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer, répondit Tom. Les prochaines heures seront décisives.

Ce dernier s'excusa et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. La suture terminée, Seeley fut reconduit par l'infirmière sur un fauteuil du couloir où il prit place. Il était à quelques mètres de la chambre de sa partenaire, mais il n'osait y aller. Peut-être avait-il peur de ce qu'il verrait. Il n'en savait rien. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était qu'elle risquait de mourir, à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'idée que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et pourtant, lui, était en vie. _La vie est vraiment trop injuste_, se dit-il.

Des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se firent entendre. Aussitôt, il regarda dans leurs directions et aperçut Angela et Hodgins qui couraient vers lui. Il se leva et se fit immédiatement étreindre par la jeune femme. Hodgins, quant à lui, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Booth.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Angela, plus inquiète que jamais.

- D'après les médecins, son état est pour l'instant stable. Mais, ils ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir. Rien n'est encore sûr, répondit Booth visiblement touché.

Hodgins, qui avait vu sa compagne flanchée suite à cette annonce, s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle sanglotait dans son cou, il la rassura du mieux qu'il put :

- Chuuut… C'est Brennan, tu la connais. Elle ne se laisse jamais faire. C'est une battante… Elle va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

A l'écoute de ces paroles, l'agent se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, silencieux, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Puis, Angela se posta face à Booth, se baissa de façon a ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Booth ?

L'intéressé leva enfin la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Angela se sentit soudain honteuse de lui avoir posé cette question. Il avait pleuré. Sa partenaire était en la vie et la mort et il avait du mal à l'accepter. C'était normal. Mais conscient qu'elle devait connaître la vérité, il lui résuma l'accident sans omettre un seul détail.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir son récit qu'une vieille femme en blouse blanche les rejoignit.

- Vous êtes de la famille du Dr Brennan ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui… Moi, s'écria un homme marchant vers eux. En entendant cette voix, Seeley tourna la tête en sa direction.

- Je suis son père, ajouta l'inconnu.

- Très bien, fit l'infirmière. Je suis venu vous dire que Mlle Brennan s'est réveillée et qu'elle désirait voir un certain Mr Booth.

Ce dernier, surpris, la regarda. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt. Il allait demander à Max d'aller la voir à sa place lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Angela qui l'en dissuada. « Elle a besoin de vous » Fit-elle. Booth hocha la tête, signe qu'il capitulait et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il attendit un moment et souffla. Il ignorait dans quel état elle était et si elle lui en voulait. Et il en était terrifié. Finalement, Seeley ouvrit doucement la porte et entra en silence. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, telle une princesse attendant son prince charmant. A côté d'elle, un moniteur oscillait aux rythmes de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur.

Il reposa le regard sur sa partenaire. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé et malgré ses blessures, son visage était serein. Encore une fois, cela lui montrait à quel point cette femme était surprenante. Même après un accident de voiture dans lequel elle avait faillit perdre la vie, elle paraissait n'avoir peur de rien. Dès qu'elle le vit, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Je suis sans doute encore sous le choc de l'accident_, se dit-elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le siège placé près du lit.

- Salut, dit-il enfin.

- Salut.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Booth, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça, fit-il ironique.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

- Je vous en prie. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, insista Tempérance.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air désolé.

- C'est ma faute… Je… J'aurai du voir la camionnette. J'aurai du m'arrêter au feu. Mais… Mais j'ai continué et… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et maintenant, vous êtes là à cause de moi… Je suis désolé…

Emue par ses paroles, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se sentir coupable. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive ; mais c'était arrivé. Point barre. Et pourtant, il était là, à s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait commis qu'inconsciemment. Comment un homme comme celui-ci pouvait-il exister ?

- Booth, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes là quand j'ai besoin de conseil. Là quand j'ai besoin d'être protéger. Là quand j'ai besoin d'un ami. Vous avez toujours été présent dans les moments où j'en avais besoin. Alors, comment pouvez-vous être désolé ?

Désormais, tout deux avait les larmes aux yeux. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés durant tout son récit. Seeley entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de sa partenaire et déposa un baiser sur la main de celle-ci. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'à partir de cet instant leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même…


	3. Chapter 3

Se rendant dans sa salle de bain, Seeley alluma la petite radio posée sur un comptoir près de l'évier, se déshabilla et rentra illico dans sa baignoire. Tandis que Lillix chantait « What I like about you », il plongea la tête sous l'eau et en profita pour réfléchir. Cette journée lui avait paru la plus longue de toute sa vie. Après avoir quitté la chambre de sa partenaire à contrecœur, il avait prévenu Angela qu'il rentrait chez lui, préférant être seul. Il en avait besoin. Pour faire le point. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes que sa Bones lui avait dites à l'hôpital pour le rassurer, il ne se sentait pas moins coupable. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il le désirait, dormir avec elle. Il la voulait tout à lui. Jamais il ne se l'était vraiment avoué, mais il l'aimait. Oui, il était fou amoureux de Tempérance Brennan. Il en prenait enfin conscience aujourd'hui. Trois années qu'il se voilait la face à croire qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une simple attirance pour elle. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'est vrai, son cœur battait la chamade à chacune de ses apparitions. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits. Lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, tous ses problèmes s'envolaient. Rien que le fait de la voir rire lui faisait un bien fou. Alors, comment ne pas croire une seule seconde que Seeley Booth est un homme amoureux ?

Booth sortit de son bain et se sécha rapidement. Après avoir enfilé un caleçon (très moulant), il se rendit dans sa chambre et se blottit sous les draps. La dernière image qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut le visage souriant de sa partenaire.

Les visites qui s'étaient succédées depuis le départ de Booth l'avait plus que fatigué. D'abord, il y avait eu Angela accompagnée d'Hodgins. Dès son arrivée, la jeune femme s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie tout en remerciant le seigneur qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Qui plus est, Tempérance avait du la rassurer sur son état en lui disant que ce n'était pas si grave et que cela aurait pu être pire. Mais Angela restait Angela. Et elle était repartie toujours aussi anxieuse pour la santé de son amie.

Ensuite, Bones avait eu droit à la visite de son père. Tout comme la collègue de sa fille, Max était apparu assez tendu. Après lui avoir demandé si elle ne souffrait pas trop, il s'était assuré qu'elle soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles. En lui donnant, par exemple, un verre d'eau au cas où elle aurait soif ou en allant lui chercher une couverture si elle avait trop froid. Autant dire que toutes ces petites attentions rappelaient à Tempérance de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans, Tempérance avait du rester chez elle à cause d'une grippe qu'elle avait attrapé le week-end précédent. Tandis que son frère était parti à l'école, ses parents avaient décidés de rester à la maison et d'être aux petits soins avec elle. Toute la journée, ils s'étaient occupés d'elle comme si leur fille était le centre du monde. Preuve que quinze ans plus tard, son père était restait le même à son égard.

Puis, enfin, le Dr Pratt était venu lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, comme elle l'espérait. Elle allait s'en sortir. Bien sûr, même si elle était guérie, elle allait devoir passer par la rééducation, mais elle était forte. Et puis, Angela serait là comme d'habitude. Malgré tout, Brennan espérait au plus profond de son cœur que Booth serait également présent à ses séances. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Grâce à lui, elle commençait à retrouver confiance en soi et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle se surprenait même à changer d'avis sur le fait d'avoir des enfants. Booth lui avait ouvert les yeux et il savait qu'un jour, elle lui en serait reconnaissante pour ça.

Tempérance était restée des jours et des jours au Washington Grace Hospital. Deux semaines exactement. Deux semaines à supporter les chansons paillardes de son voisin de chambre, obsédé par la Révolution. Deux semaines à supporter les immondes « repas » qu'offrait l'hôpital. Deux semaines à supporter la prétention de certains internes ne sachant à peine terminés correctement une suture. Deux semaines de cauchemar, bientôt terminées. En effet, grâce à ses efforts, Bones pouvait à présent marcher à l'aide de béquilles. C'est pourquoi, dés qu'elle le désirait, Brennan allait se réfugier dehors, loin de son voisin, de l'hôpital et de ses internes. Elle observait ce monde qu'elle avait faillit quitter. Profitant de chaque minute assise sur son banc, seule, à contempler le parc. Elle avait l'impression de renaître, de re-découvrir chaque odeur, chaque paysage. Quelquefois, elle fermait les yeux et se laissait aller. Elle imaginait l'odeur des roses fraîchement coupées, la sensation du vent caressant son visage, la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau… Toutes ces petites choses qui lui manquaient tant.

A présent, elle n'aurait plus à les imaginer. Parce qu'elle allait enfin les retrouver. En effet, dans un peu moins d'une heure, Booth viendrai la chercher avec son éternel sourire charmeur et la boite de caramel qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui apporter. Alors qu'elle rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans ses bagages, un homme frappa à la porte :

- Booth ? Vous êtes déjà là ? Fit Brennan, surprise

- Je savais que vous seriez prête. Vous détestez les hôpitaux... Il lui tendit une boite enroulé d'un nœud sur lequel était inscrit « Plaisir d'offrir ». Tenez, c'est pour vous…

- Merci.

- De rien. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette fois j'ai opté pour des chocolats… Et ils sont délicieux, renchérit Booth mi-amusé, mi-gêné du regard que sa partenaire lui lançait.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Un jour, alors que je faisais des courses avec Parker, nous sommes passés devant une petite boulangerie française. Parker s'est tout de suite arrêté devant la vitrine en me suppliant d'acheter la boite de chocolat qui s'y trouvait. Et bien sûr, j'ai cédé. En un quart d'heure, la boite était vide. D'ailleurs, vous devriez ne pas en faire autant…

- J'essaierai de me contenir, sourit Tempérance.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la contempla. Elle était toujours aussi belle et rayonnante qu'il y a deux semaines. La seule différence était ses béquilles. Malgré tout, cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire. _Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué_, pensa-t-il. Deux semaines sans leurs interminables disputes, sans ses réflexions anthropologiques, sans ses « Arrêtez de m'appeler Bones » ou ses « Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire ». Deux longues semaines.

Même si il était venu lui rendre visite tous les jours, elle lui avait manqué.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda t-elle impatiente de retrouver son train-train quotidien.

- C'est parti !

Il prit la valise d'une main et posa l'autre dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme à son habitude. Arrivé devant la nouvelle SUV de Booth, celui-ci mit la valise dans son coffre et aida sa partenaire à s'installer. Une fois fait, il s'installa également et mit en route le moteur. Direction : Appartement de Bones. La demi-heure de trajet s'était déroulée en silence. Aucun des deux n'osant interrompre ce moment si particulier.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, le « couple » entrèrent dans l'appartement de Brennan. Booth posa la valise sur le sol tandis que l'anthropologue se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle

- Attendez, je m'en occupe ! Installez-vous ! Vous êtes peut-être guérie, mais vous avez encore besoin de repos…Il la poussa gentiment vers le sofa. Allez !

Elle capitula et alla s'asseoir, non sans douleur.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Fit-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur

- Une bière, s'il vous plait.

- Et de deux !

Seeley rejoignit sa partenaire et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui donnant l'une des bières qu'il tenait. Elle le remercia et but une gorgée.

- Encore une chose qui m'a manqué ! Affirma-t-elle

- Quoi donc ?

- Une bonne bière.

Ils se sourirent et Booth la regarda tendrement.

- Et moi, je vous ai manqué ?

- Booth !

- Quoi ? Allez, répondez franchement…

- Vous m'avez tous manqué. Camille, Hodgins, Angela et… Vous.

Il sourit, fier de lui et avoua :

- Vous m'avez aussi manqué, Bones.

Il posa sa bière sur la petite table et, doucement, s'approcha d'elle. Il ouvrit grand les bras et l'invita à l'enlacer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et répondit aussitôt à sa demande. Il la serra délicatement contre lui. Il avait autant besoin de ce contact qu'elle. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pas un seul contact. Rien. Une sorte de manque s'était installé en eux, sans savoir d'où cela provenait. _La réponse est actuellement dans tes bras_, pensa Booth. D'une main, il lui caressa le dos tendrement comme pour la réconforter. A ce contact, Brennan sentit tout son corps frissonner de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Booth, lui, s'enivrait du parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux. _De la vanille_. Il sentait l'envie monter en lui. L'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de la déshabillait complètement…Il chassa ces idées de sa tête. S'il ne la lâchait pas bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Alors, il s'éloigna d'elle en essayant de ne pas lui montrer son malaise. Il devait partir. Maintenant.

- Bon, il se fait tard. Commença-t-il maladroitement. Je dois rentrer.

- Heu, oui… Bien sûr.

Il se leva, enfila sa veste, regarda sa partenaire toujours assise et la salua :

- Au revoir, Bones. Reposez-vous.

Elle acquiesça et le salua à son tour. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle s'enfonça dans son sofa et souffla. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué_. Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte, Booth souffla également. Il rentra chez lui encore déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans son bureau de l'institut Jefferson, Tempérance finissait de rédiger le chapitre de son nouveau roman lorsque son partenaire apparut sous le seuil de la porte. Ne l'ayant pas remarqué, elle continua sans lever les yeux vers lui. Accoudé contre le mur, Booth la contempla quelques secondes et s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Puis, il fit tourner le fauteuil de la jeune femme de telle sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à lui et la regarda tendrement dans les yeux en affichant un sourire presque ravageur. Elle le regarda, outré par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Booth, qu'est-ce qu…

Ne pouvant plus attendre, ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand elle sentit la main de Booth caressait sa peau sous son pull. Son geste était si sensuel. Si excitant. Alors, elle ne chercha plus à clarifier la situation et répondit immédiatement au baiser en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes. Chacun s'abandonnant complètement à l'autre. Tempérance sentit les caresses de son partenaire se faisant plus sauvage, plus tentantes. Il attendait plus. Elle entreprit donc d'ôter sa cravate. Une fois fait, elle s'attaqua à sa chemise. Premier bouton. Puis, le deuxième. S'ensuivit le troisième.

- Dépêche-toi… Se plaigna-t-il

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il regarda la jeune femme prendre un malin plaisir à défaire sa chemise d'une lenteur diabolique. Décidément, elle avait envie de jouer avec ses pulsions. Alors, d'un mouvement, il la prit par la taille, la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau et l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle gémit et laissa ses mains voyageaient dans les cheveux de son partenaire. C'était si bon. Elle avait envie de rester ainsi éternellement. Il lui retira son haut et embrassa les moindres parcelles de sa peau douce et pâle.

- Seeley… Murmura-t-elle

Il se mit à ancrer son regard dans le sien et commença à desserrer sa ceintu…

« Bonjour et bon réveil à tous ! Il est 8H00 et le soleil brille sur Washington. Vous êtes sur MégahitsRadio, LA radio des meilleurs hits ! Que diriez-vous de commencer cette merveilleuse journée en écoutant « Lifestyles of the rich and famous » de Good Charlotte… »

Une main vint se poser sur le réveil et le fit taire. La jeune femme émergea lentement de son profond sommeil et se dressa sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il faut dire que les hôpitaux n'avaient pas les meilleurs lits du monde, au contraire. Elle bâilla vivement et se souvint soudain de son rêve. Booth et elle en train de… _Oh mon Dieu_. Cela lui avait paru si réel. Bizarrement, elle se sentait presque déçu que rien ne se soit passé. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'y penser. _Nous sommes que partenaire. C'est tout_. Leur relation était et resterai purement professionnelle et amicale. _Quoique, si seulement... Non, Brennie, non. Arrête, il n'y aura jamais rien_. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de rependre ses esprits ; et se décida à se lever. Après avoir prit une rapide douche et s'être habillé, elle se prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner. Au menu : pancakes, œufs brouillés et café noir bien serré. D'habitude, elle ne prenait jamais le temps de déjeuner correctement et se précipitait directement au Jefferson ; mais aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas travailler. Ses béquilles ne lui permettaient pas, et puis elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos après l'accident. En mangeant un morceau de pancakes, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire dans la journée. Elle pourrait faire des courses, continuait d'écrire son livre, écouter un peu de musique pour se détendre ou sortir pour se rendre dans un endroit calme. Elle opta pour la dernière solution. Après tout, son médecin lui avait dit qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais qu'au contraire, elle pourrait se débarrasser plus vite de ses maudites béquilles.

L'endroit qu'elle avait choisi se tenait à environ une dizaine de minutes de chez elle. Le parc, Side Square. Lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert, elle l'avait tout de suite adoré. L'herbe y était toujours coupé, les fleurs toujours fleuries, le lac toujours calme, les gens toujours joyeux. Qui plus est, à gauche du lac, se trouvait une immense fontaine qu'elle aimait regarder. Assise sur un banc, Brennan observa l'environnement qui l'entourait. Un jeune couple était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et se bécotait discrètement ; une femme tricotait un pull sur un banc d'à côté ; deux hommes, la cinquantaine, en costumes cravates lisaient leur journal ; un autre couple, âgé cette fois, marchait tranquillement en direction d'un banc ; et enfin, plus loin, des enfants s'amusaient autour des jeux attractifs que le parc offrait, sous les regards de leurs parents. Tempérance les observa de plus près. Une fillette, aux cheveux blonds, s'était mit à pleurer après avoir fait tomber son paquet de bonbons au sol. Une femme, a priori sa mère, s'était accroupie devant elle, en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler. La petite fille s'était tout de suite calmée et avait embrassé sa mère en souriant. Plus loin, un garçonnet était tombé du toboggan ; puis s'était réfugié dans les bras de son père, en pleurs. Sa mère était venu les rejoindre, avait soufflé à l'endroit de la blessure et le petit garçon avait cessé de pleurer, comme par magie. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'anthropologue. C'était tellement mignon. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aussi vivra la même chose. Des enfants jouant ensemble et riant aux éclats. Elle, les regardant, tasse de thé à la main, sourire aux lèvres. Et un homme, son homme, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassant ses épaules, lui murmurant des mots d'amour dans les oreilles. Elle aurait une magnifique maison située près de ce parc. Ainsi, ses enfants pourraient patiner sur le lac gelé, l'hiver ; et s'amusaient dans la fontaine, l'été. Oui, cette vie l'attirait. A ces pensées, Brennan émit un petit rire. Après tout, tout cela était possible. Comme le lui avait dit son partenaire, il n'était pas trop tard. Pas encore, du moins. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de tenter l'expérience, mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve l'homme. Et le bon. Celui qui désirait autant qu'elle cette vie. Aussitôt, le visage de son partenaire lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait le nier, l'homme qu'elle désirait c'était lui. Même Sully, le seul « amour » qu'elle avait connu n'avait pas été à la hauteur de Booth. Parce que contrairement à lui, Booth avait toujours été là. Toujours.

Étrangement, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait affreusement. Tout comme Angela, d'ailleurs. Jamais, elle n'avait prit autant de jours de congés et, de plus, l'occasion de les voir se ferait rare. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de travailler, mais rien ne l'interdisait d'aller au Jefferson. Sûre d'elle, elle se leva du banc, prit ses béquilles et appela directement un taxi.

Au Jefferson, tout le monde s'affairait à son travail. Anthropologues, entomologistes, artistes… Tous, hormis l'équipe du Dr Brennan. Après le départ de Zack et l'accident de Brennan, Camille avait décidé de ne plus collaborer avec le FBI, du moins jusqu'au rétablissement de sa meilleure fouine, bien entendu.

Bones fit son apparition et s'aperçut aussitôt que personne ne se trouvait sur la plateforme. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie qui, heureusement pour elle et sa jambe droite, n'était pas très loin. Une fois arrivé, elle aperçut immédiatement Angela, assise derrière son ordinateur, apparemment très concentré pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver avec ses béquilles.

- Salut Angela

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et regarda son amie sur un air de défi.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ne rien faire, Angie.

- Brennan, s'il te plaît, arrête. Tu es censée te reposer ! Attends une minute, ne me dis pas que tu es venu avec ta voiture ?

- Non, j'ai pris un taxi…

Angela souffla, rassurée.

- De toute façon, tu peux retourner chez toi parce qu'il n'y a aucune enquête en cours. Et il n'en y aura pas tant que tu ne seras pas complètement remise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bones, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Camille a appelé le directeur du FBI pour lui demander de ne plus nous prévenir en cas d'enquête, jusqu'à ton retour. On ne pas authentifier un corps sans anthropologue, ma chérie. Comprends-la.

- Mais je suis là, moi. Je suis la meilleure anthropologue du pays et…

- Stop ! Chérie, tu es en congé. Et n'oublie pas, tu as des béquilles, tenta Angela

- Je peux très bien travailler avec mes béquilles

- Ah oui ? Et sur le terrain, tu fais comment ? Brennie, tu rentres chez toi et tu profites de ces « vacances », d'accord ?

- Je peux très bien me reposer dans mon bureau !

Angela soupira et renonça, sachant très bien qu'argumenter avec Tempérance Brennan ne servirait à rien.

- Très bien, tu peux rester. Mais à une seule condition.

- Angela, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. Je reste, et sans condition.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je pense que si Camille était au courant de ta présence ici, elle te renverrais illico presto chez toi, non ?

- Tu me fais du chantage ? Demanda Brennan, outrée.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Bones fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie, tandis que cette dernière ne pouvait que sourire fièrement de son plan qui, pour l'instant, marchait comme sur des roulettes.

- Quelle est la condition ?

- Je veux que tu invites Booth à un dîner plutôt… romantique. Genre restaurant français avec bougies parfumées, musique douce, vin rouge et champagne à volonté ! Mais attention, pas en tant que partenaire ; mais plutôt un dîner entre un homme et une femme, tous deux célibataire qui désirent un peu de compagnie…

Abasourdie par la demande d'Angela, Tempérance ne savait que répondre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être la victime d'un second chantage aussi… Aussi quoi ? Imprévisible ? Excitant ? Impensable ? A cet instant, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se sentait perdue et troublée. Certes, le premier chantage avait été beaucoup plus laborieux ; mais un baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, tandis qu'un dîner plusieurs heures. C'était justement ça le problème. Était-elle capable de cacher son malaise pendant tout le repas à son partenaire ? Et surtout ses sentiments à son égard ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine le soudain changement de comportement de son amie, qui fixait à présent la porte de son bureau.

- Booth ! Vous tombez bien. Brennan a quelque chose à vous demander… Je vous laisse. Fit Angela, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil en direction de l'anthropologue.


	5. Chapter 5

Splendide. Elle était splendide. Lorsqu'elle était apparue quelques heures plus tôt, habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge légèrement décolleté digne d'un grand couturier, sa partenaire l'avait subjugué. Sa robe, son maquillage, son parfum, son allure… Tout le déstabilisait. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à peine à tenir en place sur sa chaise. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir ainsi. Sexy, attirante, détendue, drôle… Il découvrait enfin la femme que cachait sa partenaire derrière son attitude froide et distante. Assis en face d'elle, Seeley la contempla encore quelques secondes en souriant et fit signe au serveur d'approcher.

- Vous désirez, monsieur ?

- Apportez-nous une bouteille de beaujolais, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, monsieur

Une fois le serveur partit, Booth reposa le regard sur la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, face à sa mine surprise.

- Du vin ? Nous sommes dans un restaurant français, Booth. Ici, le vin vaut très cher !

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est moi qui invite. Et puis, rien n'est trop beau pour ma très chère partenaire… Je veux juste que vous profitiez de cette soirée.

Brennan opina de la tête et reprit son repas. Aussitôt, le serveur réapparu et leur servit un verre de vin chacun. Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent :

- A la votre ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir terminé leur plat de résistance, nos deux partenaires entamaient leur dessert. Tarte aux pommes pour lui et fondant au chocolat pour elle.

- Votre tarte est bonne ? Demanda la jeune femme

- Délicieuse… Et votre dessert ?

- Délicieux, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire

- Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez invité à ce dîner, maintenant ?

Brennan soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il poserait cette question.

- Vous vous rappelez lorsque Caroline Julian m'a proposé un deal pour permettre à mon père et à mon frère de passer un noël en famille? Booth acquiesça, un peu gêné en repensant au baiser sous le gui. Et bien, il s'est passé la même chose avec Angela. Si je ne vous invitais pas, elle aurait prévenu Camille que j'étais passé au Jefferson et alors j'aurai du rester chez moi jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétabli. Or vous savez très bien que je déteste ne rien faire.

- Donc je suis encore la victime d'un chantage. Génial ! Fit-il légèrement contrarié.

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable.

- Booth, je suis vraiment désolé. Et puis, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas passé une bonne soirée, au contraire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais aussi bien amusée. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Et puis, je dois avouer qu'Angela a eu une bonne idée finalement, sourit-il

Elle sourit à son tour et lui demanda :

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Non, Bones, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi !

- La prochaine fois ?

- Caroline et Angela sont des femmes très persuasives. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles recommencent leur chantage.

Ils rièrent de bon cœur puis décidèrent d'aller se balader avant de se séparer.

- Où voulez-vous aller ? Demanda Seeley, affichant son sourire charmeur

- J'ai ma petite idée.

- Side Square, s'exclama Booth. J'aime cet endroit ; et d'ailleurs j'y viens souvent avec Parker

- Vous rigolez ? Demanda sa partenaire, incrédule

- Non, pourquoi ?

- C'est mon endroit préféré. Je viens toujours ici lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seule ou de réfléchir. Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le même banc que la dernière fois. Il l'imita et sourit.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ?

- Parce que pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Cet endroit est magique.

Son regard se perdit sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les petits néons installés autour de la fontaine venaient de s'éclairer. Cela rendait presque l'endroit romantique.

- Ça, c'est ce que je préfère, déclara Tempérance

Booth tourna la tête et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux brillants comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Et son sourire ne trompait pas. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

- A votre avis, pourquoi Angela vous a-t-elle demandé de m'inviter à un dîner comme celui-ci ? Je veux dire, elle aurait pu vous demander d'inviter une de ses connaissances. Mais non, elle a voulu que ce soit moi.

- Je crois qu'Angela se fait des idées. Elle pense qu'il y a… plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Ce qui est complètement absurde, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, complètement absurde, surenchérit Booth.

Il avait beau le dire à voix haute, il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. En quoi était-ce absurde ? Ils étaient avant tout un homme et une femme attirés l'un par l'autre depuis le début ; qui s'étaient, de plus, rapprochés au fil des enquêtes et des années. Un homme et une femme ayant besoin d'affection et d'amour. Absurde, sûrement pas.

Seeley ancra son regard dans celui de sa partenaire et demanda :

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela est absurde ?

Surprise, elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils

- Quoi ?... Et bien… Parce que nous sommes partenaires et que nous ne pouvons pas entrevoir une… relation plus que professionnelle.

- Donc ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous plais pas ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Booth. Vous êtes un mâle alpha. Toutes les femmes sont attirés par… les hommes alpha.

Ravi par la réponse, il afficha un immense sourire

- Vous me plaisez aussi, Bones

Avez-t-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il dit qu'elle lui plaisait ? Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais peut-être était-ce les effets de l'alcool ? A moins qu'il ne le pense réellement…

- Vous paraissez surprise

- Je le suis

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?... Parce que vous êtes un homme qui pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme à ses pieds. Vous êtes un père attentif, un partenaire génial et un ami toujours présent.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne veux plus d'histoire sans lendemain et pour être honnête, toutes ces femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Moi je veux une femme différente des autres. Une femme comme vous.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

C'est le moment, Seeley. Lance-toi !

- Parce que je crois qu'Angela a raison. Je ne veux plus me voiler la face. Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour vous. Et je sais que c'est moi qui aie parlé de la ligne, mais si je dois passer à côté de mon bonheur pour ça ; alors ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Cette ligne n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il laissa un long silence s'installer et reprit :

- Enfin bref, maintenant, je vais rentrer tranquillement chez moi et si… et si jamais vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous savez où me trouver.

Il la regarda tendrement une dernière fois et commença à s'en aller. Le cerveau de Brennan fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Tout ça était si soudain mais tellement… tentant. _Il a des sentiments pour toi, Brennie_. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec un homme, mais là il s'agissait de Booth. Avec lui, tout paraissait facile. Il était un peu l'homme idéal. _L'homme idéal_.

- Seeley ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant du banc

En entendant son prénom, il s'arrêta net et se retourna. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui, non sans mal à cause de ses béquilles. Il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ou faire.

- Je… Est-ce que tu veux venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ?

Il sourit, heureux, et répondit :

- Et comment !

- Bière ou soda ?

- Bière, s'il te plait

Assis sur le sofa de sa partenaire, Booth ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui en retour.

- Booth ?

- Oh Heu… Désolé. Je réfléchissais.

Il prit la bière qu'elle lui tendait et but une gorgée.

- Bones, je dois savoir, fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je dois savoir ce que tu ressens. Savoir si je n'attends pas pour rien. Peut-être pas ce soir ou demain, mais dans quelques jours. Parce que le fait d'attendre me fait mal et…

Pour toute réponse, Tempérance lui donna un tendre baiser auquel répondit son partenaire.

- Tu as besoin d'explication ou tu as compris ? Fit la jeune femme, amusée.

- Peut-être qu'un autre baiser pourrait m'éclairer davantage.

Elle sourit à sa remarque et l'embrassa encore une fois. Booth approfondit le baiser et se rapprocha d'elle. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche, puis sur sa jambe et s'arrêta net en ayant sentit son plâtre.

- Combien de temps tu dois le garder ?

- Encore une semaine, répondit-elle en soupirant sachant où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux rester cette nuit ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule et j'aimerai vraiment que tu restes. Mais si tu ne veux…

- Hey, je veux rester.

Elle le regarda, sourire aux lèvres, et se leva :

- On va se coucher ?

- Je vous suis belle demoiselle !


	6. Chapter 6

**Une semaine plus tard**

- Bonjour, fit Booth, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant sa partenaire allongée à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien…

Il s'approcha et lui donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Elle roula sur lui et approfondi le baiser.

- C'est aujourd'hui ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Oui. Ce qui veut dire que ce soir, je n'ai plus de plâtre, fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je t'invite au restaurant.

- Oh, une soirée romantique !

- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle ironique.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement

- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Je vais être en retard sinon.

- Et moi je vais te préparer le plus beau et le plus bon petit-déjeuner, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle afficha un immense sourire, l'embrassa une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tandis que sa partenaire prenait sa douche, Seeley fit cuire des pancakes et des œufs brouillés qu'il mit dans une assiette. Puis, il réchauffa le café avant de le verser dans une tasse sur laquelle était inscrit « Bones ». Enfin, il prit un verre et le remplit de jus d'orange qu'il déposa à côté de l'assiette. Il sourit, fier de lui, en regardant la table fin prête.

- Alors, est-ce que le plus beau et le plus bon petit-déjeuner est prêt ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille

Seeley sourit et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à la table. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle et prit une bouchée de pancakes. Il la regarda faire de même et lui demanda :

- Verdict ?

- Délicieux

- Je te l'avais dit !

Ils se sourièrent et finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Puis, Tempérance regarda sa montre « 8H45 ». Son rendez-vous était à 9H30, étant donné les embouteillages, elle devait partir maintenant. Elle déposa son assiette dans l'évier, embrassa son partenaire et enfila sa veste.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu es sûr ?

- Sûr et certaine, répondit-elle

- D'accord, alors je viens te chercher au Jefferson à 13H00 pour déjeuner.

- Je serai prête. A tout à l'heure !

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de son appartement. Dans moins d'une heure, elle sera enfin débarrassée de son plâtre et pourra retourner travailler. Et elle en était ravie. Revoir son bureau, ses amis, reprendre des enquêtes avec Booth. _Booth_. Depuis ce fameux accident, leur relation avait étonnement évolué. Bien sûr, cela faisait un moment qu'elle en rêvait mais maintenant qu'elle allait reprendre son travail, elle avait peur de perdre sa rationalité en travaillant à ses côtés. Elle avait peur, qui plus est, que Cullen ou Camille découvre leur relation et décide de les séparer. Pendant plus de trois ans, elle avait essayé d'écouter sa raison plutôt que son cœur pour éviter ce qu'elle redoutait à présent. Bien sûr, elle avait parlé de ses craintes à son « compagnon » quelques jours plus tôt et il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il suffisait de faire attention à leurs regards et à leurs gestes au travail et que tout se passerait bien ; mais malheureusement elle redoutait encore leur première journée de collaboration en tant que « plus que partenaire ». Tempérance chassa ses idées de la tête et démarra en trombe. _Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée_, se dit-elle.

- Ma chérie !

Tempérance tourna la tête et découvrit se diriger vers elle.

- Je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Je suis en pleine forme, Angie.

- Je vois ça. Tu as enfin enlevé ton plâtre, c'est génial !

- Je sors tout juste du médecin.

- Au fait, tu as plusieurs choses à me raconter, fit-elle avec un immense sourire

Tempérance fronça les sourcils et tenta désespérément de trouver la raison de cet émerveillement.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, ma chérie. Je parle de ton rendez-vous romantique que tu as eu avec Booth, ajouta-t-elle fière d'elle. Tu sais, il y a une semaine ?

_Oh non_ ! Le cerveau de Temp' marchait à cent à l'heure. Que faire ? Lui dire la vérité et risquer de mettre en danger son partenariat avec Booth ou lui mentir et s'en vouloir terriblement après ?

- Angela, soupira-t-elle, on a juste dîné, d'accord ?

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu mens. Dis-moi la vérité.

- La vérité sur quoi ? Demanda une voix masculine.

_Sauvée par le gong_, pensa Tempérance

- Booth ! S'exclama Angela. Justement on parlait de vous.

- De moi ? Répéta-t-il en regardant sa partenaire tendrement, sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, je vois que je suis de trop, déclara Angela. Ma chérie, on reprendra notre conversation plus tard. A plus, Booth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tempérance, une fois Angela partit.

- Tu me manquais.

- Booth, je travaille. Tu ne peut pas venir ici juste parce que je te manque. Ce n'est pas professionnel… Et arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- On s'était mit d'accord. Pas de regard ou de geste tendre. Pas de visite et d'appel inutile.

- Et ce que je ressens, ça ne compte pas ? J'avais juste envie de te voir.

- C'est justement ça le problème, s'exclama-t-elle

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais. Fit-il froidement en partant.

_Ca y est, Brennie_. _Tu viens d'avoir ta première dispute de couple_.

- Et merde ! Lâcha Brennan pour elle-même.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

- Entrez ! S'exclama l'agent

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrit la porte et déclara :

- Booth, Cullen demande à te voir dans son bureau. Maintenant.

Booth soupira. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

- D'accord. Merci Jim.

Ce dernier l'encouragea et ferma la porte. Anxieux, Seeley se leva de son fauteuil et marcha en direction du bureau de son patron, tout en faisant sa prière.

- Booth ?

Surpris, il se retourna vers la voix

- Bones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas. Cullen a appelé Camille et a demandé à me voir.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Il veut également me voir, fit-il en essayant de regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux.

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir après leur « dispute ». Cela était d'autant plus étrange pour Brennan qui n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation.

- Écoute, commença Seeley, pour tout à l'heure, je…

Soudain, la porte devant laquelle étaient les deux partenaires s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme, l'air sévère, habillé en costume cravate, apparut.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Entrez, ordonna-t-il

Booth et Brennan entrèrent et s'assièrent sur les deux fauteuils posés devant le bureau de Cullen.

- Je vois que vous avez récupéré, Dr Brennan.

Elle le regarda et hocha de la tête. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Dr Saroyan ! On vous attendait !

Brennan regarda son partenaire dans les yeux, cherchant un quelconque indice à ce qui les attendait, sans succès. Apparemment, il était autant perdu et affolé qu'elle. Néanmoins, en un regard, ils s'étaient compris. _Nous sommes découvert_.


	7. Chapter 7

- Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi nous vous avons convoqué, fit Cullen. La réponse est simple, nous avons besoin de vous pour une infiltration. Bien entendu, vous avez le droit de refuser mais vous devez savoir que cette affaire est d'une grande importance. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons choisis. Je suppose que vous voulez avant toute décision quelques informations sur cette mission ? Cullen prit un dossier qui était posé sur la table et lut quelques notes. Notre cible s'appelle Tom Baretts. Il est âgé de 48 ans et travaille dans un centre visant à aider les couples en difficulté en tant que psychologue. Il a une femme, Marie Baretts, et deux enfants, Jim et Leïla Baretts. D'après quelques informateurs, Tom Baretts serait un cannibale. Évidemment, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous l'avons toujours pas arrêter ? Tout Simplement, parce que Tom Baretts est un grand ami de Georges Mitchell, le plus puissant avocat du monde. C'est pourquoi, nous avons besoin de vous. Il nous faut des preuves. Des preuves irréfutables qui montre son cannibalisme. Ainsi, son cher ami ne pourra plus rien pour lui.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous exactement ? Demanda Brennan, curieuse.

- J'y viens, Dr Brennan. Nous aimerions que vous vous fassiez passer pour un couple marié ayant besoin d'une thérapie. Bien entendu, vous demanderez à avoir le meilleur psychologue qui soit, c'est-à-dire Tom Baretts. Il essayera de vous baratiner et de vous tuer comme il le fait avec tous ces clients.

- Si vous accepter cette « mission », vous devrez partir dans exactement une semaine pour la Californie, là où se trouve ce centre, intervint Camille. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à votre décision. Des questions ?

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, tous deux sidérés.

- Heu, non, fit Booth hésitant.

- Bien alors à demain, dit Cullen

- Vous avez tous les deux votre journée, ajouta Camille. Profitez-en pour réfléchir !

- Merci, firent à l'unisson les deux concernés avant de sortir de bureau

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Booth regarda Brennan et fit :

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. On va déjeuner au Royal Dîner ?

- D'accord.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda une jeune serveuse

- Un hamburger/frites pour moi, répondit Booth

- Et moi je vais prendre des spaghettis à la bolognaise, s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord, c'est partit !

La serveuse s'éloigna et laissa le couple en tête à tête

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, fit Booth. Je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir. Tu avais raison. C'est trop risqué mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, sourit-il.

- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'on découvre notre relation et que notre partenariat soit affecté à cause de ça.

Seeley posa sa main sur celle de sa compagne et la regarda dans les yeux

- Hey, je te promets qu'on sera toujours partenaire. Que l'on soit découvert, ou non. On fera tout pour qu'on ne soit pas séparé. En plus, comme l'a dit Cullen, on est les meilleurs ! Fit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

- Et voilà, fit la serveuse. Spaghetti à la bolognaise pour madame et hamburger/frites pour monsieur ! Bon appétit les amoureux !

La serveuse s'éclipsa, alors que Seeley et Tempérance se regardaient mi-gênés, mi-amusés.

- Il faut qu'on parle de la mission, fit Seeley après un long silence

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense qu'on a des chances de réussir mais que c'est tout de même risqué. Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai envie de tenter. Nous sommes les seuls qui puissent l'arrêter. Il faut qu'on le fasse, répondit-elle sûr d'elle.

Seeley attendit quelques secondes, regarda sa partenaire et fit :

- D'accord, on va le faire.

- Merci, fit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Au fait, notre dîner romantique de ce soir tient toujours ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et comment ! Je viendrai te chercher chez toi vers 19H00, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça sous le regard tendre de son partenaire.

Temperance entra dans son bureau et déposa sa veste sur son portemanteau. Puis, elle alluma son ordinateur portable et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Une semaine qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Une semaine à s'ennuyer terriblement. Mais elle était enfin de retour, plus en forme que jamais. Elle lut ses emails, puis décida de se remettre au livre qu'elle avait commencé d'écrire durant son « arrêt maladie ». Alors qu'elle tapait son cinquième chapitre intitulé « Let me go », quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Angela affichant un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Angela, pas maintenant ! S'exclama Brennan sachant pertinemment ce que voulait sa meilleure amie.

- Oh si maintenant, ma chérie. Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton rendez-vous romantique avec Booth. Et j'ai bien dit tout !

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons dînés, puis nous nous sommes baladés et chacun est repartit chez soi. Point barre.

Angela regarda un long moment sa meilleure amie, sceptique.

- J'espère vraiment que tu as une bonne raison pour me mentir, fit-elle en partant, légèrement déçu.

_Oui, et une très bonne_, pensa Brennan. _Deuxième personne que tu envoies sur les roses dans la même journée. Bravo Brennie !_

Tempérance travailla sur son roman toute l'après-midi. Puis, elle décida à 17H00 qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et sortit de son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du Jefferson lorsque…

- Où tu vas ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière elle.

- J'ai un rendez-vous Angela. Je dois y aller.

- Un rendez-vous ? Fit Angela avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Avec qui ?

_Invente Brennie, invente_…

- Un homme que j'ai rencontré sur internet.

- D'accord, alors amuse-toi bien ! Fit-elle en commençant à partir.

- Angela ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Celle-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

Temperance entra dans son appartement et appuya sur le bouton vert de son répondeur. « _Aucun nouveau message_ ». Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir se préparer tranquillement. Elle décida premièrement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à son armoire pour trouver une tenue adéquate à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle choisit trois robes, plus ou moins sexy et les posa les unes à côté des autres sur son lit. Puis, elle les observa une par une et opta finalement pour une robe décolletée en soie noire. Après une douche rapide, elle l'enfila et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. A peine eut-elle finit, que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Booth habillé en parfait gentleman tenant un bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains et affichant un sourire charmeur. _Sexy_, pensa Tempérance en souriant à son tour.

- Tu es magnifique, fit-il.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle.

Il rigola et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Puis, il lui tendit le bouquet qu'elle accepta avec un immense sourire.

- Je le mets dans un vase et j'arrive tout de suite

- Je t'attends, fit-il en la regardant disparaître dans la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut revêtue d'un manteau. Seeley lui prit la main et ils se rendirent ensemble au restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Après le dîner**

Après avoir escalader les marches quatre par quatre, nos deux partenaires se trouvaient désormais devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Tandis que celle-ci essayait en vain d'insérer sa clef dans la serrure, son compagnon situé juste derrière elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'embrasser dans le cou, n'y tenant plus.

- Seeley, si tu continues comme ça je ne pourrai jamais ouvrir cette fichue porte ; et crois-moi je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie que Mme Hankins, ma voisine, nous découvre nus en plein milieu du couloir ! Fit-elle

Il s'arrêta net et la regarda sceptique

- Elle est si terrifiante que ça ? Demanda-t-il

- Un jour, elle a failli frapper un de mes anciens voisins parce que son aspirateur était trop bruyant. Mais heureusement, je suis arrivée juste à temps. Je les ai séparé et elle a continué à le traiter de tous les noms, raconta-t-elle

Il la regarda, surpris et lui prit brusquement les clefs des mains. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et entra en entraînant sa petite amie à l'intérieur.

- J'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi, expliqua-t-il. Cette femme me donne la chair de poule.

- J'ai en face de moi un agent du FBI qui a peur d'une vieille femme de 75 ans ! Ironisa-t-elle ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il lui lança un regard qu'il voulut noir mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put se retenir de lui sourire.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Ou quoi ?

Il sourit et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Sa partenaire recula et se retrouva coincée entre lui et le mur. Elle lui sourit également et commença :

- Tu ne veux…

Il n'attendit pas la fin et l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant toute la soirée, il avait attendu impatiemment ce moment. Celui où il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher… Tandis que Tempérance passa ses bras autour de son cou, tout en continuant de l'embrasser ; son compagnon la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'il la regardait et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Les draps ne recouvraient qu'une partie de son corps. Il la regardait, la contemplait. Elle était si belle. Sa peau douce et pâle, son visage rayonnant, ses cheveux détachés et retombant sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller. Pas encore. Dans moins d'une heure, ils seront dans le bureau de Cullen pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient décidés de participer à la mission. Mais bizarrement, ce matin, Seeley commençait à douter de ce choix. Certes, ils formaient la meilleure équipe, mais il arrive que les gagnants deviennent les perdants, du jour au lendemain Et, qui plus est, il avait peur que quelque chose tourne mal. Peur qu'ils soient découverts et qu'il ne puisse plus protéger sa Bones. Il soupira et chassa ses idées de la tête. Puis, il tourna la tête pour s'informer de l'heure. 8h27. Il décida de réveiller sa belle contre son gré. Ils étaient suffisamment en retard.

- Temp', murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant le bras

Elle gémit et se retourna doucement sur le ventre, comme si de rien n'était. Son partenaire sourit et réessaya. Cette fois, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée, en la caressant de plus belle. A ce contact, elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et se retourna en affichant un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes en silence, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda-t-il, béat.

- Pour le peu, oui. Et toi ?

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de son visage d'ange pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, Tempérance posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son partenaire et ferma les yeux.

- Tu crois que ça marchera ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- De quoi ?

- Nous deux

- Oui, répondit-il franchement. Et puis, je ferai tout pour que ça marche. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, avoua-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi

A ces mots, la jeune femme leva la tête pour le regarder. Il paraissait sincère. Plus que sincère même. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Hormis son père et son frère, aucun homme ne l'avait aimé. Alors, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle écouta son cœur :

- J'ai aussi besoin de toi, Seeley.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Puis, il l'embrassa amoureusement, ravi qu'elle lui ait ouvert son cœur.

- Je ne voudrai pas gâcher ce moment, mais on devrai se lever, fit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent

Tempérance jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et, étonnée, demanda à son partenaire

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?

- Je n'ai pas osé

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur de ma réaction ? Demanda-t-elle espiègle

- Non, j'ai juste pensé que tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, sourit-il en repensant à la nuit passée.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, elle se stoppa net et se retourna vers l'homme allongé sur son lit

- Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ou tu préfère rester tout seul dans ce lit froid ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air malicieuse

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se précipita dans la salle de bain. _Si tous mes matins étaient comme celui-ci…_

- Nous avons pris notre décision monsieur, commença Booth. Nous voulons participer à cette mission, malgré le risque.

- Je suis vraiment fier de ce choix, agent Booth ; mais malheureusement la mission a du être annulé.

- Quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Brennan, surprise

- Tom Baretts a été retrouvé mort hier soir. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'un suicide, mais sa femme conteste ce fait. Le médecin légiste va alors faire une seconde autopsie du corps sous l'ordre du procureur chargé de l'affaire.

- Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ?

- Je suis un homme très curieux, agent Booth. Je voulais savoir si mon meilleur élément et sa partenaire accepteraient ou non une mission risquée. Et je suis ravi d'apprendre que oui.

Brennan, qui était restée sceptique quant à la mort du suspect, demanda :

- Et vous y croyez ? Je veux dire au suicide de Tom Baretts ?

- Pour être honnête, j'en doute fort. Ce cannibale n'avait aucunement le profil d'un homme suicidaire. Il avait, qui plus est, une femme et des enfants à nourrir. Un homme est prêt à tout pour sa famille mais certainement pas à la laisser tomber. Et puis des faits étranges sont apparus sur le premier compte rendu du légiste : plusieurs hématomes, fracture à la base du crâne… Ça ne colle pas avec un suicide.

Tandis que Bones fronçait des sourcils, son partenaire demanda :

- De quelle manière s'est-il tué ?

- Sa femme l'a retrouvé pendu dans son salon. Mais quoiqu'il en soit vous n'êtes plus sur cette affaire. Vous pouvez y aller, termina-t-il en montrant la porte

A peine sortit du bureau de Cullen, le téléphone de Booth sonna

- Allô ?… Oui… Pas de problème… Combien de temps ?... D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et regarda sa partenaire avec une joie indéfinissable. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche et lui expliqua :

- C'était Rebecca. Elle ne peut pas garder Parker ce week-end. Je dois m'en occuper

- C'est génial

- Ça te dirait un petit week-end dans un chalet près du Canada rien que toi, moi et Parker ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Fit-elle plus que surprise

- Oh oui ! Parker t'adore et je veux qu'il soit au courant le premier pour nous deux. Bien sûr on lui demandera de ne rien dire aux autre. Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Pour toute réponse, elle afficha un immense sourire sur les lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.


	9. Chapter 9

- Papa, dépêche-toi ! Je veux partir le plus vite possible ! Cria Parker en entraînant son père par la main vers la porte de l'appartement

- Parker, calme-toi ! On partira seulement lorsque je le déciderai, un point c'est tout.

Booth s'accroupit en face de son fils de façon à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur et demanda :

- Tu as compris ?

La petite tête blonde opina de la tête d'un air boudeur, sans être totalement d'accord avec son père

- Mais j'arrive pas à trouver mon robot ! Et il me manque une chaussure !

- Je vais t'aider à chercher tout ça mais en attendant tu vas tranquillement aller déjeuner, d'accord ?

Parker regarda son père, désespéré. Il avait tout tenté ce matin pour partir plus tôt, sans succès. Il s'était levé à 6h00 pour réveiller son père. Ensuite, il avait couru dans toute la maison à la recherche des valises, de sa luge, et de ses accessoires idéalement conçus pour une virée en montagne. Il faut dire qu'il était pressé d'être là-bas. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait de luge depuis plusieurs mois. Ensuite, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il partait avec son père, il s'amusait comme un fou. C'était ses moments préférés. Et enfin, parce que son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient en compagnie de Docteur Bones. La seule petite amie de son papa qu'il aimait vraiment.

- Est-ce que Dr Bones sait patiner ? Demanda soudainement Parker, une bouchée de céréales dans la bouche

- Heu, je ne sais pas Parker. On verra.

Booth regarda son fils, soudain intéressé par la question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par Parker :

- On part quand ? Fit-il impatient.

Booth soupira et sourit à son fils :

- Nous partirons lorsque tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner, que tu auras pris ton bain et lorsque les valises seront prêtes

Parker ouvra grand les yeux, sauta de sa chaise et courut dans la salle de bain en criant :

- J'ai plus faim !!!

- Bon bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver ce Robot 2000, murmura Booth pour lui-même.

_Jeans… Pull-over… Sous-vêtements sexy… Chemise de nuit… Bikini… Bikini ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je vais dans un chalet situé à quelques kilomètres du Canada, je n'ai pas besoin de bikini ! _

- Bon, tout y est ! S'exclama Brennan en observant le contenu de sa valise

Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier lorsque qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit Booth habillé d'un jean plutôt moulant et d'un tee-shirt faisant ressortir ses pectoraux qui le rendaient terriblement sexy. Il lui sourit, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- C'est une de tes nouvelles façons de dire « bonjour » ?

- Oui. A chaque fois que je vois une jolie fille, je me jette dessus et je l'embrasse.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon d'accord. A chaque fois que je vois Tempérance Brennan, je me jette dessus et je l'embrasse

- Je préfère ça, répondit-elle en souriant

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit :

- Bon, on y va ? Parker est dans la voiture, et il ne tient déjà plus en place.

- Comme son père apparemment !

Il la regarda avec une mine mi-enjouée mi-espiègle et la laissa aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. _Dieu que j'aime cette femme_.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de son manteau et portant une valise de sa main gauche.

- C'est parti ! Lança Booth.

- Papa, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Booth regarda sa partenaire assise sur le siège passager en soupirant et répondit pour la énième fois à son fils qu'ils avaient plus de 6 heures de route pour arriver à bon port.

- Je m'ennuie ! S'exclama Parker

Tempérance se retourna et regarda Parker, les bras croisés et boudant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu connais « Jingle Bells » ? Demanda-t-elle au petit garçon

- Bien sûr. Je la chante toujours à noël

- Ça te dit de la chanter pour moi ?

Le visage de Parker s'illumina. Il allait enfin s'amuser.

- Mais je ne connais que le refrain

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le refrain est le meilleur passage. Vas-y je t'écoute

Parker lui sourit et commença à chanter :

« _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_ »

Tandis que le petit garçon continuait de chanter, la jeune femme se retourna face à la route et regarda son partenaire qui l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà :

- Tu es géniale, lui murmura-t-il

- Je sais, fit-elle espiègle

Ils se sourièrent et reprirent en chœur le refrain avec Parker. Le trajet dura ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Des chants de noël, des chansons mythiques, des musiques de pub… Tous y était passé.

L'heure du déjeuner était passé, Booth décida alors de s'arrêter dans un restaurant situé au bord de route. Parker descendit le premier de la voiture et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, affamé. Booth et Brennan le suivirent et entrèrent à leur tour. Ils virent Parker déjà assis à une table situé au fond du restaurant.

- Papa, je veux une montagne de frites !

- Tu vas déjà commencer avec une assiette, champion. Ensuite on verra, d'accord ?

- D'accord

- Puis-je prendre votre commande ? Demanda une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'année, souriante

- Heu oui. J'aimerai savoir si vous faites des macaronis aux fromages, fit Brennan

- Oui bien sûr, et c'est d'ailleurs la spécialité de Tony, le chef cuisinier !

- Alors va pour les macaronis !

- Monsieur ?

- Hum, je vais prendre la même chose, répondit Booth souriant malicieusement à sa partenaire

- Et toi, mon petit ?

- Moi je veux un super hamburger avec plein de frites et un soda, s'il vous plaît !

- C'est noté, champion !

Alors que la serveuse s'éclipsa, Parker se rendit aux toilettes sous l'œil vigilant et protecteur de son père. Une fois son fils entré, Seeley regarda la jeune femme assise en face de lui, durant plusieurs secondes sans parler

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Rien. C'est juste… Je suis content que tu sois là, avec nous. Et Parker aussi d'ailleurs. Il t'adore vraiment, tu sais.

- C'est réciproque. Il est vraiment adorable. Et je crois que son père a fait du très bon travail

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Instinctivement, leurs deux visages s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Booth se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et chuchota :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Sa petite amie lui sourit

- Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton

Seeley ne répondit pas et remplit le petit espace qui les séparait.

- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! S'écria Parker qui venait de revenir

Les deux protagonistes se séparèrent et tournèrent tous deux la tête vers le petit garçon à tête blonde. Celui-ci se cachait le visage avec ses mains pour éviter de voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Parker, commença Booth en riant, c'est bon, tu peux enlever tes mains.

Le petit garçon suivit l'avis de son père et le regarda en souriant

- Maman, elle m'a dit que les adultes s'embrassaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, dit-il

- Oui, et c'est vrai.

- Alors, je dois embrasser le Dr Bones ? Parce que je l'aime beaucoup, moi aussi.

Seeley regarda Tempérance avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Parker. Lorsque tu vois deux grandes personnes s'embrassaient sur la bouche, cela veut dire qu'elles tiennent vraiment l'une à l'autre, fit Brennan. Et qu'elles sont… Elle hésita et fixa l'homme en face d'elle

- Amoureuses l'une de l'autre, finit Booth

Le visage de Parker s'épanouit, en regardant successivement son père et la jeune femme assise en face de celui-ci. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Ces deux jeunes gens venaient de franchir un cap dans leur relation. Un cap qui, il le savait bien, demandait beaucoup d'ardeur et de temps. Son père et le Dr Bones venaient d'admettre qu'ils s'aimaient ; même s'ils l'avaient déclaré indirectement.


	10. Chapter 10

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune femme

Devant elle, se trouvait un charmant petit chalet. La neige recouvrait entièrement le toit et des stalactites s'étaient formées au seuil de la porte. Sur le devant du chalet, il y avait une sorte de véranda sur laquelle on pouvait voir à gauche une pile de bois apparemment destinée pour la cheminée. Sur la droite, se trouvait un banc en bois qui paraissait malgré les basses températures idéal pour observer ce paysage époustouflant. Le chalet était entouré d'immenses arbres enneigés, d'un lac gelé et un peu plus loin d'une petite cabane qui ne semblait pas servir.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, fit Booth en arrivant à côté d'elle avec ses valises au bout des bras.

- On rentre ? Fit-elle impatiente

- Après toi, fit Booth en lui montrant le chemin

A l'intérieur, malgré quelques meubles légèrement poussiéreux, tout était extrêmement bien rangé et magnifique. Dans un petit coin, sur la gauche, on pouvait apercevoir une cuisine plutôt moderne avec une petite table et quatre chaises au milieu. Tempérance dévia son regard et observa l'immense salon qui s'étalait devant elle. Un sublime canapé tronquait l'espace. A sa droite, Temp' remarqua la cheminée parsemée de cadre photos de la famille Booth. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et de les contempler. Sur l'une d'elles, elle remarqua un petit garçon, les bras en l'air et un immense sourire sur les lèvres, qui jouait avec un vieil homme au foot. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, ce sourire… C'était Seeley.

- J'avais six ans, confia ce dernier qui venait de se rapprocher. Tous les dimanche après-midi, j'avais l'habitude de jouer au football avec mon grand-père. C'était un jour vraiment important pour moi. Sur cette photo, je viens de marquer un but, d'où mon immense joie.

- Tu étais vraiment mignon.

- Étais ?

Temp' détourna son regard de la photographie et regarda l'homme à ses côtés. Mignon, il l'avait été et l'était toujours mais…

- Aujourd'hui, tu es plus que mignon, affirma Temp'.

- Bon à entendre, déclara Booth en lui souriant.

Il lui effleura la joue de sa main droite et l'embrassa tendrement avant que Parker n'arrive en courant

- Papa ! Papa ! Où est ma luge ?? Cria-t-il

- Pourquoi bonhomme ?

- Je veux jouer dehors !

- Parker, il faut d'abord qu'on s'installe et puis je ne veux pas que tu restes seul dehors. Tu pourras jouer demain, je te le promets.

Ce dernier partit en faisant la moue, apparemment très déçu. Booth soupira et considéra sa partenaire. _Il s'en veut, il n'aime pas décevoir son fils_.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Demanda soudainement la jeune femme

Surpris, il l'observa et prit conscience qu'elle était plus que sérieuse

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il peut m'écouter. Tu as dit qu'il m'aimait bien, non ?

- Il t'adore !

- Alors…

- Alors vas-y. J'ai confiance en toi, Temp'.

Elle s'exécuta et rejoignit le petit garçon qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. La porte entrouverte, elle décida de frapper pour le prévenir de sa présence et entra. Parker était allongé sur son lit, lisant une bande dessinée. Elle s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et commença son récit :

- Si ton papa ne veut pas que tu joues seul dehors, c'est pour te protéger Parker. Il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime et parce que tu es la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, même si il n'y est pour rien. Il est comme ça et personne ne pourra le changer. Alors ne lui en veux pas. Il ne veut que ton bien.

Parker la fixa longuement et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il entre deux sanglots

- Je sais.

Tempérance caressa don dos en le berçant et Parker se calma comme par magie.

- On va rejoindre ton papa ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois les larmes du mini-Booth séchées

Ce dernier acquiesça et prit la main de Tempérance pour regagner le salon. Booth, qui s'était assis sur le divan, se leva en les voyant tous les deux revenir. Parker se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi bonhomme.

Seeley qui tenait toujours aussi fermement Parker dans ses bras, regarda affectueusement sa petite amie. Elle qui disait ne pas savoir se comporter avec un enfant venait de le réconcilier avec son fils. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il embrassa son fils sur son front et le relâcha. Celui-ci courut chercher sa valise et s'enferma dans sa chambre, visiblement soulagé de la tournure des évènements. Temp' qui jusque là était restait en retrait se rapprocha de l'homme béat et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sentit son cœur battre étrangement plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Murmura-t-il près de l'oreille de la jeune femme

- A mon avis… Rien, fit-elle espièglement

- Très bien femme-sans-qui-je-ne-serai-et-ne-ferai-rien, que diriez-vous de m'aider à préparer le dîner ?

Elle leva la tête, souriante et acquiesça avec plaisir.

- Huuuuummm, ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?? S'écria Parker, tout juste arrivé.

- Des raviolis au pesto, Parker.

- C'est toi qui les as faites Dr Bones ?

- Oui avec l'aide de ton père.

- Et rien n'a brûlé ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que papa a cuisiné, il a fait brûlé toouuuuus les cookies. Et j'ai même pas pu en avoir un seul !

Tempérance afficha un sourire sur les lèvres et se retourna pour apercevoir un Booth légèrement offensé

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Quoi ?… Non… Les cookies étaient justes un tout petit peu noir… C'est tout. Ils n'étaient pas brûlés.

- Un tout petit peu noir ? Alors ils étaient brûlés, affirma la jeune femme

- D'accord, ils étaient brûlés mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, admit Seeley

Parker rigola alors et observa son père. Tempérance comprit immédiatement.

- Parker, ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête, signe de négation.

- Mais c'est pas grave si papa est mauvais pour faire la cuisine parce qu'il m'a dit que tout ce que tu faisais, c'était suggu… Suggulent !

- Succulent, Park'. Pas suggulent. Et si, au lieu de faire passer ton papa pour un idiot, tu mettais la table ?

- D'accord p'pa

Il obéit et s'éloigna pour aller chercher les assiettes qui avaient été rangé dans une petite pièce éloignée du chalet. Brennan s'approcha de son Booth et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Tu as dit à Parker que tous mes plats étaient succulents ; et puis j'en avais aussi énormément envie.

- Dans ce cas, je devrai te faire plus souvent des compliments…


	11. Chapter 11

Seeley sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un unique caleçon. Après le repas, il avait débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle en véritable gentleman ; pendant que sa petite amie avait couché son fils Parker en lui lisant une histoire mettant en scène des animaux parlants, chose qu'elle considérait en tant que scientifique de « théoriquement dénoué de tout rationalité ». Il sourit en repensant à la soirée. Sa partenaire avait été comme une mère pour son fils et il en était ravi. Il aimait la voir douce, attentive et tendre avec lui comme elle pouvait l'être avec des personnes proches d'elle. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bain pour éteindre la lumière ; puis, il s'avança vers son lit et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, absorbée par son ordinateur portable. Elle avait décidé de l'apporter pour l'écriture de son nouveau roman, de peur de laisser le retard l'emporter. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres en l'observant. En effet, Tempérance avait enfilé sa nuisette en soie noire qui était ornée de dentelle à la limite de sa poitrine ; et malgré l'ordinateur posé sur ses cuisses, il pouvait clairement apercevoir ses longues jambes parfaitement dessinées. Ses doux cheveux bruns étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Fronçant les sourcils – comme à son habitude – elle regardait attentivement son écran de son air sérieux qui la rendait particulièrement sexy. Attitude très brennanienne dans un corps aussi sublime qu'irrésistible.

Cédant à ses pulsions, Booth embrassa lentement sa partenaire sur son épaule ; puis, il remonta jusqu'à son cou en déposant une multitude de tendres baisers. A ce contact, la jeune femme frissonna. La main de son partenaire était venu se poser tout naturellement sur son ventre et remontée à présent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le désir montait en elle ; alors ne prenant même pas la peine d'enregistrer ses documents sur lesquels elle travaillait, elle ferma son ordinateur et le posa rapidement sur le sol. Tempérance se retourna et regarda envieusement son compagnon. Elle venait de remarquer sa « tenue ». Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Noir. Très moulant. Très très moulant. Son torse était… [i]_relativement bien structuré. Mon dieu, quels pectoraux !!! Comment ai-je bien pu lui résister autant de temps ? J'ai chaud, extrêmement chaud !_ Sans attendre une minute de plus, Brennan s'assit à califourchon sur l'homme qui lui faisait tant d'effets et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Paaaaaaaapaaa ! Paaapaaa ! Au secouuuuurs !!!

Booth encore à moitié endormi en raison de sa nuit agitée se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre une voix l'appeler. Était-ce son imagination ou quelqu'un avait-il réellement besoin de lui ? Assis sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade, il tourna et la tête et observa sa magnifique partenaire. Il remonta le drap sur son corps dénudé, enfila un caleçon et se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Arrivé au coin cuisine, il ouvra un placard et s'empara d'un verre. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et entendit soudainement son fils crier.

- Paaaaaapaaaaaa !! Cria Parker, désespérément

Booth lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol et courut vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et aperçut Parker recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant à chaudes larmes dans l'angle de la pièce. Ce dernier leva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son père resté interdit. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Booth en continuant de sangloter.

- Chuuuuutt… Hey champion, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Encore sous le choc, le petit réussit tout de même à articuler :

- Il y a un monstre… sous… mon lit

Booth soupira alors. C'était juste un monstre. Pas de problème, il allait lui faire sa fête.

- Un monstre ? Papa va s'occuper de lui, tu vas voir. Je suis un agent du FBI, rien ne me fait peur.

- Même pas un monstre ?

Booth sourit, pensant à la tête que ferait sa partenaire si elle était là.

- Même pas un monstre… Tu veux m'aider ?

Parker secoua la tête apparemment trop effrayé pour aider son père à éradiquer le monstre. Seeley emmena son fils dans sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur son lit

- Tu restes là en attendant que je m'occupe du monstre, d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il pour éviter de réveiller sa partenaire

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en baillant. Booth lui sourit, ébouriffa ses cheveux et partit à la conquête de l'affreux animal. En moins de deux minutes, il lui avait donné une bonne raclée. Le monstre partit, Parker retourna dormir dans sa chambre, soulagé et aimant plus que tout son « super » papa. Booth, lui, se recoucha également, en entourant de ses bras la taille de sa petite amie que rien n'avait endommagé le sommeil.

Le coude posé sur son oreiller, Seeley la regardait dormir depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les rayons du soleil, la sonnerie de réveil, les cris de Parker en jouant… Rien ne pouvait apparemment la réveiller. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui-même s'en charger ; mais il préférait la regardait. Elle était tellement belle. Naturelle mais belle. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, une main posée sur son oreiller à quelques centimètres seulement de celle de son amant. Ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit celles de son partenaire venir se poser sur son épaule. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut.

- Salut ma belle.

- Salut.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé… et toi ?

- Plutôt bien, hormis le fait que j'ai été réveillé cette nuit pour éradiquer un monstre.

Seeley sourit à la jeune femme qui le regardait perplexe en fronçant les sourcils. Néanmoins, elle entra son jeu :

- Et tu as réussi ?

- Hey, tu parles à l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, là. Agent spécial, fit-il faussement offensé par sa question. Alors oui, j'ai réussi.

- Wow, alors je suppose que tu devrai être récompensé pour cet acte héroïque…

Booth prit un faux air hautain qui fit rire sa partenaire.

- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. J'ai juste sauvé la vie d'un charmant petit garçon terrifié qui avait besoin de moi. Et…

- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Papaaaaa ! Regarde-moi !

Du haut de la colline, Parker, assis sur sa luge, commençait à s'impatienter. Depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, il essayait d'attirer l'attention de son père mais ce dernier restait absorbé par la jeune femme située à côté de lui. Le petit garçon soupira. Puis, contre toute attente, il vit son père tourné la tête vers lui et le regarder attentivement. Parker s'élança alors sur la colline enneigée tout en s'écriant de vive voix. Arrivé en bas, le petit garçon paraissait encore tout excité :

- Papa, Dr Bones, vous avez vu ça ? C'était génial ! Je veux recommencer !

- Vas-y, mais fais attention, d'accord ? Ordonna Booth.

Parker hocha la tête et courut jusqu'en haut de la colline avec sa luge en main. Tempérance sourit et se rapprocha de Seeley. Il lui prit la main et la regarda tendrement. Elle avait enfilé un pull à col roulé et une paire de jeans. Tenue simple et sobre, qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il l'admira encore quelques secondes en lui caressant doucement la joue avant de demander :

- Est-ce que tu sais patiner ?

- Quoi ? fit-elle surprise par sa question.

- Je me demandais si tu savais patiner. Dans la famille Booth, nous avons une tradition : chaque fois que nous venons ici pendant l'hiver, nous devons enfiler nos patins et faire quelques tours sur le lac que tu vois là-bas, fit-il en montrant ce dernier du doigt.

Tempérance tourna la tête dans sa direction et le reconnut. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle détourna son regard vers celui de son partenaire.

- Mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille Booth, déclara-t-elle

- Pour moi, c'est tout comme, répondit Booth en soulevant son menton de sa main. Tu es ma famille, Tempérance Brennan. Toi et Parker êtes ma famille. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai.

Elle afficha un sourire timide et l'enlaça, émue par cette déclaration. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha sa tête. Seeley, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la resserra davantage contre lui. Près de son oreille, il murmura un « Tu es tout pour moi, Temp' » et desserra son étreinte pour venir l'embrasser sur son front.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Et bien je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un professeur ! fit-elle souriante.

- Ça tombe très bien, belle demoiselle, parce que voyez-vous, nous avons cette saison un très bon professeur. C'est un homme charmant, très beau et terriblement… sexy. Je pense qu'il vous conviendra parfaitement.

- Oh, et quel est son nom ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- Booth, Seeley Booth, répondit son partenaire avec un sourire charmeur.

- Effectivement, je pense aussi qu'il me conviendra ! lui sourit-elle.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à un petit cabanon, dans lequel avaient été déposé les patins, en riant. Ils se chaussèrent tous deux et prirent la direction du lac. Patins au pied, Booth s'élança sur la glace sous l'œil impressionné de sa partenaire qui le regardait depuis la rive. Il fit quelques tours pour « s'échauffer » et revint près d'elle.

- Comment fais-tu pour patiner aussi bien ? demanda-t-elle, encore abasourdi.

- J'ai appris très jeune. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te parie que dans quelques heures, tu seras à mon niveau. Après tout, tu as un très bon professeur !

Elle lui sourit en retour et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il n'était pas un très bon professeur, il était dans tout les cas un très bon mâle alpha.

- Bon, tu es prête ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête ; Booth la prit alors délicatement par la taille, se mit derrière elle et l'emmena au centre du lac. Il lui expliqua rapidement les bases et décida de la laisser essayer seule.

- Quoi ?... Non, Seel' je vais tomber ! s'écria-t-elle

- Je te promets que non. Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en se posant devant elle, la tenant toujours aussi fermement.

- Tu sais très bien que oui, répondit-elle en soupirant

- Alors, vas-y. Je serai là pour te retenir si tu tombes.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres pour l'encourager et la lâcha avant qu'elle ne se lance sur la glace. À peine arrivait-elle au bout du lac qu'elle faillit tomber, déséquilibrée. Heureusement, son amant l'a rattrapa à temps. La jeune femme lui lança un regard menaçant avant de s'exclamer :

- Je t'avais dit que j'allais tomber !

- Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai !

Ils se sourirent, complice, pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Booth ne laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Il l'observa de ses grands yeux bruns et brillants, avec son éternel sourire charmeur affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Temp' ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on est définitivement irrécupérable ! déclara-il dans un sourire mutin.


	12. Chapter 12

L'après-midi avait normalement suivi son cours. Après s'être longuement amusé avec sa luge, Parker avait finalement décidé de laisser cette dernière pour faire un bonhomme de neige ; à condition bien sûr que Temperance et Seeley l'aident. Ils avaient tous deux acceptés avec joie, profitant de leurs derniers moments loin des cadavres, des squelettes et des tueurs. Demain était une autre journée, et bientôt il leur faudrait retourner au travail. A l'accoutume, Temperance était la première à se réjouir de cette idée. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à s'en égayer. Ce week-end avait été pour elle une vraie découverte. Jamais, dans toute son existence, elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien et aussi à l'aise. Elle avait laissé sa peur de l'engagement à Washington et s'était complètement laissé aller.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Booth, la regardant alors qu'elle avait déposé sa tête sur son torse nu.

- A ce week-end, répondit-elle, mélancoliquement. Booth prit sa main et y entrelaça ses doigts, en la caressant lentement de son pouce.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Elle réfléchit un instant et leva la tête pour accrocher son regard.

- J'en dis que j'ai passé l'un des plus beaux week-ends de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée depuis mes 15 ans. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci pour tout.

Il lui sourit et reçut un tendre baiser de sa belle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son amant ; pendant qu'il la serrait davantage contre lui.

- Et merci à toi de ne pas t'être enfuis. Je sais que tu as très peur de t'engager et pourtant, tu es là, avec Parker et moi. Je sais que ça signifie beaucoup. Fit-il en la regardant une fois de plus. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

- Quoi ? Demanda Temperance, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est juste…il y a encore quatre ans, je te trouvais distante, fière et trop froide, je te détestais presque ; et aujourd'hui tu es là, dans le chalet de ma famille, dans mon lit, la tête posée sur mon torse. J'ai du mal à comprendre comme tout cela est arrivé.

- Tu regrettes ? Interrogea-t-elle, appréhendant sa réponse.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne regrette rien…Enfin si, en fait, il a une chose que je regrette.

Soudainement, Temperance releva la tête et le regarda attentivement. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Son visage rayonnait. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire. Voyant sa réaction, Seeley continua :

- Je regrette juste ne pas t'avoir dis plus tôt que…je t'aimais. Oui, parce que je t'aime, Temperance. Tu es entrée dans ma vie si rapidement que je croyais que tu n'étais que de passage. Mais en réalité, tu t'es installée ici, fit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Et maintenant, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans tes discours anthropologiques et tes « Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ». Il rit nerveusement et l'observa. Elle était restée bouche bée. Littéralement parlant. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de son récit. Au moins, il savait qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Encore sous le choc, elle posa sa main libre sur celle que son partenaire avait placé sur son cœur. Seeley sourit faiblement. Il décela une unique larme, glissant doucement sur l'une des joues de son amante.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, commença-t-elle, mais je veux essayer de m'ouvrir. Il porta leurs mains toujours liées à ses lèvres et attendit. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. Très bien même. J'ai l'impression d'être libre et surtout d'être aimée. Et je sais que je peux te faire confiance, parce que je…j'ai foi en toi. J'ai foi en toi et en ce que tu fais. Je sais que je peux paraître quelquefois trop rationnelle, mais je suis comme ça et…

- Et je ne veux pas que tu changes…

- Seel', laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et l'invita à reprendre. Alors elle souffla un bon coup et reprit :

- Je suis scientifique. Mon rôle est de croire qu'en ce que je vois, et non en ce que je ressens. Je suis censée ne croire qu'aux faits, qu'aux choses qui ne peuvent être contestées. Et pourtant, il y a une partie de moi qui n'y arrive pas. Il y a une partie que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Et je sens que cette partie gagne de plus en plus de terrain, de jour en jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, de comprendre cela. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que ce n'est pas rationnel. Parce que je ne suis pas censée y croire ; et pourtant j'y crois. A son tour, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Oui j'y crois. Grâce à toi, je sais qu'il y a une partie de nous que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ou contrôler, ou même analyser. Nous pouvons juste essayer de refouler ce que l'on ressent. Refouler des sentiments ou des émotions. Ce que j'ai fait durant plusieurs années. Pendant ces dernières années. Enfin bref, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que moi aussi je t'aime. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment cela puisse arriver, je t'aime. Elle soupira, se sentant soudainement plus légère. Jamais elle n'avait autant partagé avec un homme. Jamais.

Booth ne pouvait faire disparaître le sourire débile qu'il arborait. Il était trop aux anges pour ça. Elle l'aimait. Elle, Temperance Brennan, l'anthropologue judiciaire la plus reconnue du pays, la femme la plus têtue, la plus rationnelle et la plus scientifique du monde, l'aimait.

- Redis-le encore, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Redis-le. Juste une fois de plus. Répéta-t-il.

- Je…je t'aime, murmura Temperance.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient à présent sur le beau visage de sa partenaire et souleva son menton. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il caressa sa joue et se rapprocha lentement son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et une décharge électrique sembla s'emparer d'elle. Elle combla le dernier espace les séparant et l'embrassa passionnément. Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrayante. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son éternel protecteur et prolongea plus que possible le baiser. Au bon d'un certain temps, il se sépara d'elle, à regret et reprit son souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien et afficha un immense sourire.

Si j'avais su, je t'aurai dit « je t'aime » dès le premier jour, dit-il d'un air taquin.

_Et voilà. C'est fini. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui ont laissés des reviews ; et à très bientôt !_


End file.
